Love and Loss
by Niry Krane
Summary: A short oneshot about Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. Those three forbidden words, and their deaths.


LOVE AND LOSS

_~SECURA~_

I had been on Felucia for… How long? It seemed like an eternity. Fighting against the droid army on this planet wore me out, but still, as a Jedi, I was never one to question orders from the council, being a master myself.

My name is Aayla Secura. I am a Twi'lek, born on the planet Ryloth, but I can' remember much of my early life. I was kept with the other Twi'lek slaves owned by a Hutt. I can remember Quinlan Vos, who would later become my master in the art of the Jedi, and his master, Tholme, who would teach me as well.

I was raised in rank from knight to Master shortly before arriving on Felucia. I can see the faces of my friends, Shaak Ti, Quinlan, Tholme, and Kit Fisto. I am fully aware that my relationship with Kit sometimes pushed itself to the limits of the Code, but I find that I do not regret a second of it.

I remember being pushed into the waters of Kamino during the fight to save the clones, and Kit diving to my rescue.

It was then that I realized how much I loved him. It was strictly forbidden, and I kept it buried deep in my soul, avoiding his eye, keeping to myself. I considered going to Master Yoda, but decided against it.

I was a Master. I should act like one.

There I go again, letting my mind wander. Kit had remained on Coruscant. I had strong suspicions as to why Yoda wouldn't allow us to go on another mission together. I have a feeling that he knows about us.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. _Aayla and Kit kissed! _Well, we did. Sorta. It was just after he rescued me from Kamino's waters. I went a little overboard with my thanks and kissed him.

He was stunned of course, and what do you think he said?

"Aayla, are you alright?" His eyes, dark and shining, were full of surprise and worry. I replied,

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"But you just kissed me." he stuttered.

"I realize that."

Before our interesting conversation could continue, I was nearly hit by a shot

from the barrel of a droid blaster, and the battle resumed. I had rashly thrown myself back into the fray, spitting water and wiping torrential rain from my eyes, and was brought back to something Republic Admiral Yularen had said to me once:

"_Are all Jedi this reckless?"_

"_Just the good ones," _I'd replied.

In my makeshift tent under the rain, Felucia seemed peaceful. The droids had been fought back for now, and my rest was well deserved.

I'd been on Felucia for a month. At least, I think so. The days are endlessly filled with the hot sun, the bugs, and the blasters. I'm beginning to get exhausted. Bly is sure that the war will soon be over, what with Master Kenobi having defeated General Grievous, but day by day now, I feel as though this hell will never end.

"Master Secura!" a clone trooper poked his head into my tent. "The droids have begun to advance to our camp!"

I forced myself up from my cot and unclipped my light saber from my belt. Resting time was over. Fighting time was back.

_~FISTO~_

Since I had been told by Yoda to stay away from Aayla, I had not been allowed to go to Felucia with her. Instead, I was trapped to the routine of training younglings and watching over young Skywalker.

"Master Fisto?" a young padawan learner, whose name I fail to remember, spoke up and broke me out of my reverie. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, and resuming his training. "I'm fine."

Later, as I herded the younglings away for lunch, I was stopped by Shaak Ti. She smiled pleasantly at the children until they were gone, and then turned to me.

"Master Windu wishes for you to come to the Council," she murmured to me.

"When?"

"Now,"

I questioned her no more and walked with her to the Council chambers, my heart pounding with every step. What was happening? Why had the Council members been summoned? Had a mission failed? Were any of the other Jedi killed on the various planets they were stationed at? Was Aayla alright?

_Stop it_, my mind seethed. _It is forbidden. The love of a Jedi is wrong._

Mace Windu looked grave when Shaak and I entered.

"Skywalker has informed me that the Supreme Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been seeking. I am going to arrest him, but if what Skywalker has said is true, I will need help. Master Tiin, Master Kolar, and Master Fisto, come with me."

Did he just call me? I was to go and arrest the Chancellor with him? I shook my head to clear it, but felt a strong wave of relief crash over me as I followed them. Aayla was fine. Felucia had not fallen.

Skywalker was told to remain in the Council Chambers, and Shaak left to watch the younglings, who were only children, after all.

Upon entering the Chancellor's rooms, Master Windu led the way while Master Tiin and I flanked him. Master Kolar followed up behind.

If he was the Sith Lord, then we would be forced to kill him.

_~SECURA~_

A strange uneasiness crept over me as I sliced another battle droid in half. I felt… aloof, distant. My instincts told me that danger was imminent, but with Bly covering my back, and the Force on my side, I couldn't see how it was possible.

Was Kit in trouble?

_~FISTO~_

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" the Chancellor scowled. When Master Windu didn't reply, he stood.

A light saber slid down his sleeve into his hand, and he lit it, filling the room with a fiery red glow.

He was the Sith Lord.

"It's treason, then." he hissed, leaping forward, aiming for Master Windu. Kolar lit his saber, but he was too slow. Palpatine ran him through. Windu, Tiin, and I struggled to fight him off, but he was the most powerful Sith I've ever faced. Soon, Tiin fell to Palpatine's flashing lightsaber.

I felt his enormously strong blows to my green lightsaber, and it rocked my arms until they went numb. It was over.

I was too weak.

I was too tired.

I was going to die.

My lightsaber was thrown aside by Palpatine's, and in those few brief moments before I died, I said, softly, those three forbidden words.

"I love you, Aayla."

Palpatine's lightsaber ripped through my body, and a cry of pain flew from my lips as blackness swept over my vision, and into my soul.

I was gone.

_~SECURA~_

I staggered, feeling as though a weight had fallen on my shoulders. With the final bit of my strength, I decapitated the final droid and fell to my knees.

In the instants where my breathing was harsh and ragged, and my heart was pounding, I knew.

Kit was dead.

Tears began to form in my eyes, but I roughly brushed them away with the back of my arm.

"Master Secura, are you alright?" Bly came up behind me, and put an arm on my shoulder, but I shook him off and stood on my own accord.

"I'm fine," I began to walk off, and the clones, even if uncertainly, followed. I needed to think.

How did I know that Kit was dead? How is it possible? All living things were connected by the Force, and since we were both Jedi, perhaps we had been more strongly linked because of our friendship.

As I walked, I clipped my light saber back onto my belt and approached a cliff in front of me. Sounds of battle drifted to my ears, and as I looked down, I could still see the clone tank battling the few remaining droids.

Bly, in his vibrant yellow armor, fell back for a moment, but I only just noticed this in my peripheral vision.

I was about to turn back to him when he began to fire at me. The first shot hit me in the back, knocking me to the ground. The other clones joined in, all firing at me. They didn't miss at all.

As blast after blast hit my body, I began to realize I was dying. My clones had turned on me for some reason, and they were shooting me to death.

"I love you, Kit." I whispered.

And then I was lost.

* * *

yea yea, i know. Niry's a total star wars geek. but Kit and Aayla are the cutest couple... besides Siri and Obi-Wan, of course. And I just wanted them to acknowledge the undeniable love they felt for each other before they died.

But that's just me. Reviews are loved!


End file.
